Babylon Coalition
The 'Babylon Coalition '(also known by the name 'Snakes Of Hell '''by various religious institutions) is the name given to a network of assassins, bounty hunters, hitmen and, in more recent times, cyberterrorists. Founded in the early 1920s, the organization has become a formidable force in the criminal underworld, as well as international politics. They seek to eliminate anybody perceived to be a threat to the Coalition's existence. When the hitmen aren't deployed, they live either at home or shelter themselves at the Crown Hotel, an intricate network of sanctuaries and safehouses disguised as hotels for tourists. There, they participate in various forms of debauchery and other forms of immorality. Assassins in the Babylon Coalition are loyal to nobody but the organization. They kill and destroy only for profit, not for liberty or freedom. History The Babylon Coalition was founded in the early 1920s, just prior to the Great Depression in the United States of America. The Babylon Coalition built itself on eliminating perceived enemies and destabilizing the governments of enemy nations. The Babylon Coalition was formally exposed in the late 1940s, resulting in a war that led to a stalemate, and eventually a ceasefire. The organization's next biggest entrance came in 2014, with the assassination of a top Islamic State of Iraq and Syria member, which broke headlines. The Babylon Coalition was able to successfully fool the international community into believing Syrian rebel forces killed the ISIS member. However, whistleblowers were able to prove to the world that it was really the work of the Babylon Coalition in 2016. The whistleblowers in question soon went into hiding after the Babylon Coalition sought to kill them in order to keep their existence a secret. Partnering up with Los Eternos Later down the line, in 2019, it is revealed through the numerous heads of the Coalition that they'd formed a partnership with Los Eternos, promising to aid El Toro in his quest to take over Venezuela (this also explains how El Toro was able to execute the 2019 Coup against Nicolas Maduro that started the ensuing civil war in the first place). It is revealed that El Toro made a blood oath (signified by a marker) with the Babylon Coalition; as long as El Toro didn't harm innocent people, the drug lord could enjoy exclusive privileges and had full access to the Babylon Coalition's resources, including shelter at the many Crown Hotel locations run by the Babylon Coalition. This resulted in a black market network between Los Eternos and the Babylon Coalition that saw the sale of illegal weapons in Venezuela, as well as partnerships with the Babylon Coalition. However, El Toro soon became paranoid and grew extremely power-hungry. It got to a point where he began to view ''anyone as potential threats to his regime, not just the Free Venezuelan People's Army that he was fighting against, and began terrorizing foreign tourists and the population of Venezuela through brute force and intimidation (and thus violating his end of the bargain). In retaliation, the Babylon Coalition promptly terminated the partnership, revoked his Crown Hotel membership status, and declared war on the Eternals, seeking to kill El Toro for his betrayal. However, as it turned out, El Toro was soon killed by Edward Maglio, who wasn't a member of the Babylon Coalition, but was observed to have possessed the same drive and determination of many of their hitmen members, which was an unexpected, but satisfactory resolution to the Los Eternos-Coalition crisis. Kidnapping of Ilgin Arman In July of 2019, the Babylon Coalition was again brought to the forefront when Turkish international student Ilgin Arman discovered evidence of the Coalition's existence. To prevent Ilgin from finding out the truth about the Coalition's use of the Crown Hotel chain, the High Command of the Coalition sent a team of assassins led by Bradley Houghton and Nathan Thornton to kidnap Ilgin. The kidnapping was successful at first, but ultimately failed when a gang of tourists witnessed the kidnapping and helped to rescue Ilgin from the Coalition's clutches. This led to the Coalition's existence being exposed to the public, leading to a full-blown war against the Coalition. War against Everybody TBA Services When it was first founded, the Babylon Coalition strictly specialized in bounty hunting and contract killings. However, with the onset of the Digital Age, cyber-terrorism became another major specialty. Surprisingly, by 2015, the Babylon Coalition saw more cyber-terrorists than hitmen in its ranks. Ideology Based on how the members of the Babylon Coalition live when they are not killing anybody, it is implied that members of the Babylon Coalition live out a lifestyle that combines elements of amoralism, ethical egoism, and moral nihilism. When confronted about the morality of their actions, assassin Camila Farmer has said, "Humans have always been programmed to do things that benefit their own self-interest. It's in our DNA. Anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot who relies on deliberate ignorance to dodge the reality of life." Fellow assassin Bradley Houghton, a moral nihilist, has argued that "Not everyone agrees that murder is always wrong." To back up his example, he commonly cites the "Aunt Bea Thought Experiment" detailed by philosopher Tom Regan: if you have a cranky aunt who is super rich and you want to murder her to donate her money to the poor, is it technically still murder? In the case of the Babylon Coalition, the thought experiment becomes, "If you are killing someone that supposedly poses a threat to your way of life and well being, is it still murder?" A number of members within the Babylon Coalition, including hacker Faith Herman and assassin Vera Miller, have argued that the morality of the group's actions (including the debauchery they do in their spare time) is dictated by the phrase "He Who Dares, Wins," or "Who Dares Wins." That is, anyone who is willing to go out of their comfort zone and do things that they wouldn't do is actually bound to win more than a person who "plays by the rules." In addition, assassin Nathan Thorton has argued that the primary ideology of the Babylon Coalition is a combination of "Egoism and Nihilism." Killing isn't technically murder depending on the circumstances. Aside from the obvious "killing during wartime," killing to preserve one's way of life should not be considered murder, but rather a form of "self-defense." Based on the above, the assassins and cyber-terrorists in the Babylon Coalition operate using ethical egoism as its basis; anything done is moral as long as one's personal benefits outweigh the losses. If something is too risky, such an act is considered "immoral. Members 20th Century *Patrick Dunlap *Griffin Clayton *Cody Russell *Patrick Howard *Brecken Emerson *Kayleigh Davis *Natalya Gromova *Camryn Ray *Aimee Fraser 21st Century *Rachael Bloomberg (Overseer) *Svetlana Voroshilova (Defected) *Bradley Houghton *Courtney R. Richburg (Defected) *Violette B. Ross *Dustin E. Ross *Vera Miller *Camila Farmer *Faith Herman *Harrison Adams *Lewis Parker *Giovanna Barnes *Courtney Davis *Shannon Matthews *Mason Booth *Ariah Allen *Delilah Neal *Axton Irwin *Freya Wallace *Wade S. Cook *Luca Cunningham *Jude Butler *Lydia Ward *Richard J. Richey *Gertrudis J. Cribbs *Becky D. Bailey *Jessica K. Madrid *Anna Byrne *Kimberly Stanton *Konstantin Rozhdestvensky *Elsie Harper *Dylan Black *Nathan Thornton *Jessica Arnold *Hasna Juman Antar *Dora T. Booker *Kai Acar *Onan Vural *Bike Veli (Defected) *Aydogan Ceylan (Defected) *Gulsu Kivanc (Defected) *Iron Lotus (defected) *Durak Calis (Defected) *Lowell M. Carlisle *James Simarmata *Roman "Coyote" Pankov Trivia *The organization is described as "The High Table meets the Assassin Order." Weapons FN P90.png|P90 FAMAS.png|F1 FAMAS Kalshnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 Sig P220.png|Sig Sauer P220 Colt Anaconda.png|Colt Anaconda H&K MP5.png|H&K MP5 H&K UMP45.png|H&K UMP-45 H&K G36C.png|H&K G36C H&K P30.jpg|H&K P30 Glock 19.jpg|Glock 19 G17 3rd Gen.jpg|Glock 17 G18C.png|Glock 18 FN FAL.png|FN FAL Dragunov.png|SVD Dragunov Sako TRG-42.png|Sako TRG-42 Sako TRG-22.png|Sako TRG-22 Kalashnikov AKM.png|Kalashnikov AKM Krinkov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u M1014.png|M1014 AK-9.png|AK-9 Remington M40A5.png|M40A5 DDM4ISR.png|Daniel Defense DDM4ISR Ka-Bar knife.png|Ka-BAR knife Karambit.png|Karambit Steyr S9A1.jpg|Steyr S9A1 FN Five-Seven.png|Five-Seven FN F2000.png|F2000 Kimber Solo CDP.jpg|Kimber Solo CDP Glock 17, 3rd Gen.jpg|Glock 17 CZ P09.jpg|CZ P09 Beretta 85BB.jpg|Beretta 85BB Strike One Strizh.jpg|Strike One Strizh Beretta Cheetah.jpg|Beretta Model 85FS Cheetah TriStar Compact Semi Auto Shotgun.jpg|TriStar Compact Semi Auto Shotgun Taurus PT111.jpg|Taurus PT111 Noveske Gen 4 N4-PDW.jpg|Noveske Gen 4 N4-PDW IWI Galil Ace.jpg|IWI Galil Ace GLOCK 42.jpg|GLOCK 42 Glock 39.jpg|Glock 39 Daniel Defense M4A1.jpg|Daniel Defense M4A1 Daniel Defense M4 V9.jpg|Daniel Defense M4 V9 Daniel Defense DDM4V1.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V1 Beretta PX4 Storm.jpg|Beretta PX4 Storm Beretta Model 85FS Cheetah.jpg|Beretta Model 85FS Cheetah Beretta Inox Compact.jpg|Beretta Inox Compact Beretta APX Centurion.jpg|Beretta APX Centurion Winchester Model 1897.jpg|M1897 Double barreled shotgun.png|Double barrel shotgun DP-12.jpg|DP-12 Ithaca 37 Stakeout.png|Ithaca 37 Stakeout PP-2000.png|PP-2000 Galil ACE 23.png|Galil ACE 23 CZ-805.png|CZ-805 Steyr AUG.png|Steyr AUG JS9.png|JS 9 H&K MP7A1.png|H&K MP7A1 Beretta 92F.png|Beretta 92FS Combat Knife.png|Combat Knife Customized H&K MP5.png|H&K MP5 Mark XIX Deagle.png|IMI Mark XIX Desert Eagle Ingram Mac-11.png|Ingram Mac-10 Colt SIngle Action Army.png|Colt Single Action Army Smith & Wesson Model 49.png|S&W Bodyguard H&K VP70M.png|H&K VP70M Gallery Bradley Houghton.png|Bradley Houghton Krystal Moses.jpg|Krystal Moses (After transferring from Nom De Guerre International) Elsie Harper.png|Elsie Harper Dylan Black.jpg|Dylan Black Camila Farmer.jpg|Camila Farmer Krista B. Hollman.png|Krista B. Hollman Courtney R. Richburg.jpg|Courtney R. Richburg (Defected) Rupert Friend as Nathan Thornton.jpg|Nathan Thornton Heidi Moneymaker as Violette B. Ross.jpg|Violette B. Ross Dustin E. Ross.jpg|Dustin E. Ross Kai Acar.jpg|Kai Acar (deceased) Onan Vural.jpg|Onan Vural (deceased) Roman Pankov.png|Coyote|link=Coyote Quotes "They've been around since the 1920s." - An anonymous whistleblower concerning how long the Babylon Coalition has existed. Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains